Prior attempts to utilize waves or swells are illustrated by the following prior patents of which applicant is aware: U.S. Pat. No. 576,920 granted to Toennes in 1897; No. 603,314 granted to Brown in 1898; No. 610,790 granted to Beckers in 1898; No. 875,042 granted to Bissell in 1907; No. 1,008,683 granted to Wall in 1911; No. 1,331,209 granted to Phillips in 1920, No. 1,366,002 granted to Hutchinson in 1921.
Applicant's object is to provide a more simple yet sturdy structure which can be constructed near the shore permanently resting on the bottom ground, and guides for the waves or swells exposed toward the open water, and a device inside of this permanent dome whereby the swells are utilized inside of the dome for opening and closing respective devices for the introduction and discharge of the water.
In general the object of the invention is to provide a simple solid structure with a minimum of movable parts which can be easily actuated by the swells or waves.